Hot Tub Moments
by TokyoLuvr
Summary: everyone is here! Who will be the next guest?
1. Chapter 1

**Hot Tub Moments**_**Part 1**_

Me: "Hello Everyone! Welcome to a new Random/Fun Series of 'Hot Tub Moments - 1'In this series we will have… Yoko Kurama!"Yoko Kurama: "Hm"Me: "Sesshomaru!"Sesshomaru: "This is ridiculous."Me: "Yusuke"Yusuke: "Explain WHY I'm doing this again?"Me: "Cuz I said!"Yusuke: "Well... at least your hot so its not so bad."Kuwabara: "Yeah! You look really good in a Bikini Tiff!"Me: _*rolls eyes*_Yoko Kurama: "I agree" _*smirk*_Me: *blush* "Thanks Yoko"Kuwabara: "Why you blush when he says it but roll your eyes when we say it?"Yusuke: "Yeah!"Sesshomaru: "Maybe because he is a better person then you two"Me: "I do have to admit out of all of you only wearing either shorts or pants, Yoko and Sesshomaru take the prize for best looking"Yoko Kurama and Sesshomaru: _*Chuckle*_Yusuke and Kuwabara: _*Pretend Sob*_Me: _*giggle*_ "I'm kidding, your all awesome."_*Yoko moves closer and I soon feel a hand on my left leg*_Me: _*blush*_ "What do you think your doing?"_*Yoko glances at Sesshomaru, both smirk and Sesshomaru moves closer and places one hand on my right leg*_Me: _*blush deepens**Yoko and Sesshomaru glance at each other then continue to slowly move their hands up my legs, they lean in with their lips to my ears*_Yoko: _*whisper* _"You know what would be fun right now?"Sesshomaru: _*Chuckle*_Me: _*blushing still* _"Don't you dare.."

**Splash!**_*I quickly get my head above water and take in fast breaths as I look around*_Yusuke and Kuwabara: _*laughing uncontrollably*_Yoko and Sesshomaru: _*trying not to laugh*_(very poorly, I might add)Me: "Now, your in trouble!" _*I jump over them, reaching for all of them, and pull them underwater with me* _(lets say the hot tub is deep and has seating around the edge, _just for fun_ ;])_*I float around underwater and soon grab a hold of a seat above me and pull myself on it. I look around to see the others to the same, we look at each other in silence. After a moment we begin laughing*_

Me: _*looks at the time on the wall* _"Oh!, its time to end this episode!

Next time on **Hot Tub Moments** there will be a couple more guests and they both have a problem with each other so I hope they don't break anything or each other.."

Yusuke: "Join us next time on.."

Yoko Kurama: "**Hot Tub Moments**"

Me: "Part 2!"

Everyone: "Bye" _*waves*_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hot Tub Moments**

**Part 2**

Me: _*smiles* _"Hi! Welcome back! Today we have a couple of new guests joining us, the first one I'm going to introduce to you has a fiery temper and.. _*looks at the first guest*_ is having a difficult time controlling it at this moment"

Unknown: "Why is HE here!"

Yoko Kurama: "Hush, she is talking"

Unknown: "Hm" _*crosses arms*_

Me: "Anyway, the first guest is Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha: _*growls*_

Sesshomaru: "How long are they both going to be here, Tiffany"_*glares at Inuyasha and unknown*_

Unknown: _*evil laugh*_

Inuyasha: "Shut up, Na.."

Me: "And Naraku everybody!"

Inuyasha: "...raku!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara: _*silent*_

Yoko Kurama: _*trying to ignore them*_

Naraku: "You, Tiffany, are a very good convincer. Had it been anyone else I would have not come..." _*moves closer to her*_

Me: _*moves away and closer to Yoko Kurama and Sesshomaru*_

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru: "leave her alone Naraku!"

Naraku: _*ignores them and continues to move closer* _

Me: _*gets creped out and moves so she is in between Yoko and Sesshomaru, Yoko on my right and Sesshomaru on my left* _"how 'bout you stay on that side and away from me..." _*grabs Yoko's arm*_

Yoko and Sesshomaru: _*growls*_

Naraku: _*glares then gets thrown out of the Hot Tub*_

Inuyasha: _*jumps out and runs to the wall on the right to grab him sword*_

_*Inuyasha unsheathes his sword and charges at Naraku as he jumps out of the way. I jumped out of the Hot Tub and ran at Inuyasha, trying to hold him back from killing Naraku*_

Me: _*pulling on Inuyasha's arm* _"Leave him alone Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha: _*pulls against her* _"He's dead!_"_

Me: _*looks to the others while holding onto Inuyasha* _"Help me!"

_*Yusuke and the others climb out of the Hot Tub and rush over to us, Yusuke and Kuwabara grab onto Inuyasha to keep him away as I grab the sword and lay it against the wall again, Yoko and Sesshomaru go after Naraku and force them both back into the Hot Tub while I jump in after them* _

Me: _*gets relaxed between Yoko and Sesshomaru* "Well, I think I'll end this episode early so certain people don't destroy everything….. Goodnight Everyone!"_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hot Tub Moments**_

_**3**_

_**Stupid Yusuke**_

_Me: "Hey Everyone!" *smiles*_

"Welcome back, today we have guests that are familiar with mostly everyone here. First, we have Keiko!"

Keiko: _*waves*_ "Hello" (sitting next to Yusuke, across from Yoko)

Yusuke: _*smiles at her and looks down* _"Nice bikini" (Next to Kuwabara)

*_yellow bikini with little red hearts on it*_

Keiko: _*slaps him* _"you pervert!"

Me: (sitting between Yoko and Sesshomaru) _*looks to Yoko Kurama and Sesshomaru* _"I thought there was another person?"

Sesshomaru and Yoko Kurama: _*looks at me* _

Yoko Kurama: "Maybe they couldn't make it?"

Sesshomaru: "Too bad"

_*I could hear Keiko and Yusuke arguing while Kuwabara added his own thoughts about the argument. Then I heard footsteps, and a shadow appeared over the hot tub. I look up to see…*_

Me: _*smile*_ "Hiei, you made it!"

_*Hiei is wearing black swim trunks with a white streak down the sides.*_

Hiei: "Hm…. Why am I here?" (Sits next to Yoko, across from Yusuke)

Me: "Cuz' I invited you"

Hiei: "Hm.. This is pointless"

*_Yusuke looks around, trying to find an excuse from his argument with Keiko… He see's Hiei*_

Yusuke: "Hey Hiei! It's been awhile!"

Keiko: *_glares at Yusuke*_

Yusuke: _*sweat drop and tries to ignore*_

Kuwabara: "Hey! Shrimp boy is here!"_*his funny looking smile*_

Hiei: "If the buffoon stays, I'm leaving.." *_he stands to leave*_

Kuwabara: "What'd you say midget!"

Me: *_sweat drop and looks at Hiei* _"please don't leave… it'll get more fun… kind of.. Maybe.."

*_Hiei 'Hm' and sits down after a minute. I look around the others, noticing Yusuke….*_

Yusuke: "You really should wear a bikini more often Keiko"

Keiko: *_blush*_ "Really..?"

Yusuke: "Yeah, I mean, you'll need to grow bigger boobs but I'm sure you could fill 'em out"

*_slap!*_

Keiko: "You Jerk! Your so immature!"

*_Yusuke lays on the side, with a weird face and a bloody nose*_

Me: *_sweat drop* _"smooth Yusuke…"

Yoko Kurama: "I couldn't be so blunt with women like that"

Sesshomaru: "He doesn't think about what he says"

Me: _*looks to Sesshomaru*_ "I've never heard of Yusuke thinking"

*_sounds of Yusuke yelling 'Hey!" and Kuwabara's laughter in the background.*_

Me: _*ignores sounds and looks to Yoko now* _"You would do everything else but be blunt with women… I'm shocked"

Yoko Kurama: _*sweat drop* _"Why does that amaze you?"

Me: "I didn't know the infamous 'King of Theives' was nice"

Yoko Kurama: _*moves closer to her* _"I can be bad if you want me too…"

Me: *_giggles* _"Down boy"

Sesshomaru: "Yes, Yoko, stay down and away.." *_grabs her waist and pulls her close* _"she is mine.."

Yoko Kurama: _*looks at Sesshomaru for a moment then smirks and moves closer again* "_We can share, Sesshomaru"

Me: _*gets out of Sesshomaru's grip and gets some room between them* _"Down boys. Calm your excitement."

*_I look at the others, noticing it had gotten quiet to see them watching us. Trying to hide a laugh*_

Hiei: "you really should keep your love life, Yoko, to a place where there is no people around"

Yoko Kurama: "it's just so much fun.."

Hiei: "Hm"

*_Punch!*_

Yusuke: *_Knocked out of the hot tub and into the wall*_

Kuwabara: _*trying to get away*_

Keiko: *_standing and blushing bright red while glaring at Yusuke*_

_*I look between all three of them then look to Kuwabara, who has backed away next to Sesshomaru* _

Me: "Kuwabara, What just happened?"

Kuwabara: _*looks at her* _"Yusuke touched her boobes…"

_*I sigh as Yoko and Sesshomaru and Hiei all look away* _

*_Keiko storms out of the hot tub and out of the room*_

Kuwabara: "Urameshi, you really should start treating your girlfriend better"

Yusuke: _*walks back into the hot tub after wiping the blood off and looks at Kuwabara* _"she's not my girlfriend! How may times do I have to tell you this?"

Me: "until you can prove its true" *_smile*_

Yusuke: "I can't help telling it how it is. I mean, Tiff. You really don't need help cuz you have nothing to grow into. Your boobes are better then any girls I've seen"

*_I blush, wide eyed, then stand and slap Yusuke across the face* _

Me: "Yusuke! Remember I'm the one that invited you! I could just throw you out if I wanted too!"

Yusuke: "you could lift me!"

Me: "No.. but Yoko and Sesshomaru can.." *_Yoko and Sesshomaru stand next to me*_

Yusuke: *_sits down in give up*_

_*Kuwabara laughs and makes fun of him. Pissing him off*_

_*I turn to the people as I and Yoko and Sesshomaru sit back down*_

Me: "Well.. That will be all for this episode… next time… well actually I really don't know who we will have next time.. But whoever it is I'm sure it'll be interesting.. Hehe. Bye Everyone!" *_waves*_

Yoko and Sesshomaru: "Goodbye" _*sexy smiles*_

*_my heart melts and they chuckle*_

Yusuke and Kuwabara: "Bye!" *_waves*_

_Hiei: "Hm.." _


	4. Chapter 4

**Hot Tub Moments**

**4**

**Watch Out!**

Me: *_waves_* "Hello! Today we have a couple guests that are both very stubborn. Like most people really.."

Unknown: "This hot tub feels so good!"

Yusuke: "the best part of my day is when I get in here"

Kuwabara: "its works great with my stiff muscles.."

Me: "Joey Wheeler is here today!"

Joey: *_looks at her then leans back and looks at Yusuke and Kuwabara_* "A hot tub with a beautiful lady in a sexy bikini everyday, I could get use to"

Me: *_blush_* "excuse me?"

Sesshomaru: "I have better things to do then be here" *_stands up and walks out of the room_*

Me: "no, Sesshomaru!.." *_turns to Joey_* "see what you did? You pissed him off"

Yoko Kurama: "He will be back, Tiffany"

Me: *_looks at Yoko_* "alright"

Unknown: *_clears throat_* "did you forget about me?"

Me: "oh! that's right! And Vegeta everyone!"

Yusuke: "She forgot about you"

Kuwabara: "Yup, she did"

Joey: "that's cuz all her focus was on me"

Me: "Don't flatter yourself"

Sesshomaru: *_walks back into the room_* "Don't fill yourself with such confidence.."

Me: *_looks to Sesshomaru and smiles_* "Your back!"

Yoko Kurama: "Hm.. Sesshomaru, it seems we will have a problem here before too long"

Sesshomaru: *_sits in the hot tub next to me_* "I see.. I could hear these voices no matter how far away I got.."

Me: _*hugs Sesshomaru* _"Yoko said you'd be back!" _*pulls away and looks at Yoko then to everyone* _

Joey: "I want a hug"

Yusuke: "I never get one"

Kuwabara: "Me either."

Vegeta: _*silence*_

Me: "Vegeta looks like he needs a hug"

Vegeta: "Bah, don't even.."

Yusuke: "I'll take one!"

Kuwabara: "I need one too"

Joey: "If your gunna give them out, I want one too."

Me: "I don't think so.."

Yoko Kurama: _*pokes her side and moves closer with arms open* _"Can I get one?"

Me: _*smiles* _"Okay" _*hugs Yoko*_

_*sounds of "Aw, man!" from Yusuke and "why not me?" from Joey are heard*_

Me: _*sweat drops as I let go of Yoko, but he wont let me go*_ "Um, Yoko?"

Yoko Kurama: _*grabs her butt* _

Kuwabara: _*laughs*_

Yusuke: "Go Yoko!"

Joey: _*laughs* _"Smooth"

Vegeta: "Hm"

Me: _*blushes as I push away from Yoko, who holds tighter* _"Yoko! Let me go"

Yoko Kurama: _*chuckles and lets go finally*_

_*she moves away from Yoko and closer to Sesshomaru, who has a smirk on his face. She looks up to him* _

Me: "What's so funny?"

Sesshomaru: _*sneaks an arm around her and places his hand on her butt, still smirking*_

Me: _*squeaks and jumps from it*_

Yoko Kurama: _*when she moves he moves closer and grabs her butt again*_

_*hysterical laughter is heard from Yusuke, Kuwabara and Joey. Vegeta just rolls his eyes and looks away* _

Me: _*blushes and lifts myself up on the edge of the hot tub and looks at both Sesshomaru and Yoko* _"That's enough you two"

Joey: _*kneels behind her and hugs her* _"ha! I got my hug!"

Me: _*jumps slightly*_ "let me go"

Sesshomaru and Yoko Kurama: _*glares at Joey*_

Yusuke and Kuwabara: _*gulp*_

Yusuke: "Bad move dude"

Kuwabara: "Yeah, your dead now"

Joey: _*looks to them and lets her go*_ "What are you talking about?" _*looks to Yoko and Sesshomaru and sweat drops*_

Me: "This isn't good.."

Sesshomaru and Yoko Kurama: _*stands and continues to glare at Joey* _

Kuwabara: "Run dude!"

Joey: "Calm down guys. It was just once, wont happen again."

_*Joey walks back to his spot next to Yusuke and Kuwabara. Sesshomaru and Yoko sit back down*_

Yoko Kurama: _*pulls her into the water, between him and Sesshomaru* _"I think its time to end this episode"

Sesshomaru: "Yes, its getting late."

Me: _*takes a deep breathe then looks to the camera_* "This is it for today! I'll see everyone next time!"

_*Yoko and Sesshomaru kiss her on either cheek. She blushes madly*_

Joey: "They want to end it 'cuz they've got plans for later tonight with her.."

Vegeta: "anyone with eyes could see that"

Me: _*blushes deeper* _"Oh my.."

Yoko Kurama and Sesshomaru: _*Chuckle*_

Yusuke and Kuwabara: _*waves*_

Yusuke: "Bye-bye for now"


End file.
